


Like real people do

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Betrayal, Doc!Youngjae, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Jackson Wang make Mark Tuan happy and Choi Youngjae sad, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Tension, Silly Mark, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Passion. Passion which makes heart beat faster, which makes the hands sweat, makes the pupils dilate and provoke involuntary smiles. Passion is always the answer and also always the problem, always.When two people fall in love, their brains suffer chemical transformations, there are explosions in their bodies that carry dopamine through their veins, which pumps their hearts and elevate them to a state of euphoria. It's like a drug, you get addicted and when you realize, it's too late, it's too painful and suffocating. It's passion.When two people fall in love, they believe they will be happy forever, but when the effect of the drug disappears into the human organism, all that remains is the certainty that "it’s complicated". And then, in the midst of addiction and complication, only the passion remains, which ends.Sometimes it ends.(or where Mark falls in love with someone who's not Youngjae)





	Like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> So yeeah hi its me again hahah I already published this fanfic in portuguese but I had started to do in eng and decided to risk it. I'm publishing more to me than to have comments or something, because I like to write and I didn't want to leave this fluffy thing dusty. Anyway, if anyone reads, I hope you like it. And sorry for my bad eng hahah I'm from Brazil so... hahah
> 
> AND this is something important, this fanfic was based on the movie 500 days with Summer, so you have an idea of the days jumping to the present and to the past.
> 
> This fanfic appeared after a request from a friend on Twitter, who wanted to read a oneshot MarkJae — "with top!Mark for god's sake", she said — and long conversations about broken hearts, Hozier and many hours watching a brazilian LGBT movie calls "Hoje eu não quero voltar sozinho".
> 
> And I have a trailer hahah you can see it on the canal SantVids. Rr by the link beside [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTLhoThoiB8]

#  _**Chapter 1: This is our beginning**_

_**DAY 1450** _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't get a lot of headaches trying to decipher my eng hahaha, again I didn't have help to correct.


End file.
